A Bunny For Bunny
by itmight-neverhappen
Summary: Kenny and Butters get a rabbit, an insanely fluffy Bunny story.


**An insanely fluffy Bunny oneshot inspired by possibly the cutest conversation I overhead between my sister and her boyfriend. So yeah, cuteness, no drama, happiness and so much sweetness my teeth actually hurt writing it.  
Enjoy,**  
**- Amy xx**

Kenny's fingers tapped against the arm of the sofa in mild irritation as he turned to look pointedly at the man sat beside him. Even at 24, the childlike wonder and innocence that emanated from Butters protected his dignity as he sat cross-legged on the cushion, clutching a mug of cocoa, with mist-grey eyes wide and trained on the television. They'd been sat like this for more than half an hour and Kenny still had no idea what show they were supposedly watching, all he'd been able to understand was that someone, possibly famous, had been pregnant and now they were showing off their baby girl. Much as he hated the media's fascination with celebrity babies, he couldn't even ask to turn over in fear of wiping the contented smile from his boyfriend's face. So he sat, suffering in silence, until the show was finally over and Butters had turned to face him, a familiar expression gracing his sweet face  
"Kenny... can we have a baby?" his voice was soft, but gently pleading  
"You might be able to, but I don't think I've got the right equipment"  
Butters pouted, eyebrows drawing together as he placed his mug gently on the floor and took Kenny's hands in his smaller ones  
"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
Kenny sighed "No. How about a rabbit instead?"  
He had been joking, trying to distract Butters, but the unmasked joy that lit up the smaller man's face was almost impossible to avoid or look away from  
"You really mean it?" If his eyes got any wider, there was a definite chance they would pop out of the sockets  
"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
00  
It took a little over 20 minutes for the pair to walk from their tiny flat to the pet store and Kenny was about ready to turn them around as his annoyance at Butters' constant chattering grew  
"We should get a brown one! No, a black and white one with a little pink nose, and oh gee it sure was a good idea to get a bunny, Kenny. Maybe we should call it Bunny? No, Stan and Kyle'd laugh at us... Hey look, there they are! Stan! Kyle!"  
With no more warning than that, Kenny found himself pulled off the sidewalk and across the road, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car, and placed in front of the dynamic duo.  
"What're you two doing here? Thought you were having a lazy day in celebration of your first full day off?" Kyle asked, smiling as he caught sight of Butters' clearly-barely-contained excitement  
"We're getting a rabbit" Kenny muttered  
Stan and Kyle's expressions were identical as they looked at each other; one eyebrow raised, small smiles, eyes twinkling  
"So..." Stan began "A bunny for Bunny?"  
He and Kyle dissolved into fits of laughter whilst Kenny watched, stony-faced  
"Yeah. Shame the name game doesn't work for you two. Just imagine if Style actually had style, that'd be crazy"  
Their laughter stopped, but their smiles remained, as they waved the blonde pair off. Waving back, Kenny noticed for the first time that their hands were intertwined and he couldn't help but smile and, for the first time since they had left their apartment, take hold of Butters' hand.  
00  
They decided on a small house rabbit, the colour of brown sugar, and Kenny had to admit that it did make the apartment seem more like a home. Watching Butters roll on the floor, teasing it with toys and treats, unmatched joy shining in his silver eyes, Kenny made a decision. Crossing the small distance he took the rabbit, unsurprisingly named 'Bunny', from Butters' hands and pulled him to his feet  
"When we're older" Kenny started, before shaking his head and starting again, his heartbeat in his throat "In a year. One year, 365 days, if you still want to... We'll start looking at adoption procedures"  
If it was joy on his face before, Kenny had no words for the expression on Butters' face. Kenny had known for years that they would make good parents; he had the street smarts and take-no-crap attitude that'd keep them in line and out of trouble, whilst Butters had the nurturing nature and natural intelligence that'd keep them feeling loved and important, and wanting to do well in school.  
"I love you Kenny"  
"I love you too, Leopold"  
Butters flushed at the use of his given name, nuzzling into Kenny's chest as the golden-haired man's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.


End file.
